The Twist in You
by Total Knockout
Summary: Melody and Reggie were always best friends, and even the top woman tag team in the business. But one other girl and a championship belt can change a lot. It just goes to show, people do change, although not always for the better.
1. Melody Wins

**A/N: Rosa Mendes inspired this.. I just had a dream about her and Beth and my friend Michelle and yeah. This story is gonna be much less confusing then my dream was, so yeah, I hope you like it. Reviews mean updates quicker. Let me know if I should continue this or not. Okay. Now read.**

"1....2....3! SHE'S GOT IT! MELODY HAS DONE IT, KING!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! MELODY IS YOUR NEW WOMANS CHAMPION!"

The announcers shouted in shock as Melody pranced around the ring, crying, blowing kisses to the fans, and hugging not only her belt, but her best friend and tag team partner, Reggie.

"Congratulation!" Reggie squealed, wrapping her partner in a tight hug, as their entrance song, some production mix, boomed through the arena. All the fans were on their feet, screaming and clapping. Their hero had done it. She had conquered the champion, Beth Phoenix. With not even the tiniest bit of assistance from Reggie, Melody had done it. Melody was champion.

The team spent about 15 minutes celebrating in the ring before they walked, practically danced, up the ramp and backstage. The girls were welcomed to the back with a loud cheer. Superstars, divas, and backstage workers alike were applauding Melody. Giggling, both the champion and Reggie thanked the guys backstage for their support, and then finally made it to their own private locker room.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm champion!" Melody exclaimed, plopping down onto the black leather couch, holding her title belt close to her chest.

Reggie giggled, sitting down next to her. "You deserve it, Mel, you really do," she smiled. "We've both been through so much in our wrestling careers, and look where it got us."

She grinned as she reached over and stroked the nameplate of the title, which still read 'Beth Phoenix.' "We're a golden fucking team!" she laughed.

Melody laughed at her friend. It was true. The two really had been through a lot. From growing up together, being turned down by basically every training ground because they thought they looked to 'girly.' When really, they had planned to work harder then anyone ever had. They finally returned back home to Louisville, and joined OVW. They were automatically a team there, but were quickly broken up. Reggie becoming a heel, Melody staying a face, and they were made to feud against each other, although neither of them had held titles.

Someone from WWE had happened to be there during one of the nights they fought each other, and were immediately impressed, and both girls signed contracts for FCW, WWE's training grounds. So after a little while there, the girls became WWE divas. They debuted as, you guessed it, a face tag team. But they turned heel when they started valeting The Miz and John Morrison. But when Miz and Morrison were split up, Melody and Reggie stopped valeting them, and automatically became faces again. They were drafted to Raw, where Beth Phoenix had just regained the womans title.

After many, many months of building up, Melody began a feud with Beth. Her and Reggie were already the top baby faces of the woman division, so it wasn't that hard a task to get this feud over with the crowd. Not but two months after the feud had began, Melody captured the title. Which brings us back right to the present.

"God," Reggie, the dark haired diva, sighed. "Do you remember our first day in OVW? Gavin said that neither of us would amount to anything?"

"Yeah," Melody laughed. "He used to be such an asshole... a stupid one, too. Cause look at this," she smirked proudly and kissed her newly won title.

"I wonder whatever made him suddenly act so nice to us?" Reggie tilted her head, thinking.

"Oh yeah, I wonder," Melody rolled her green eyes. "Maybe it's the fact that he had a crush on you."

Reggie's jaw dropped. "That's so not true! Besides, I was dating Steven!"

The blonde champion laughed. "Yes and that is why he never told you or banged you or anything, cause you were dating his team mate and best friend."

"Hm..." Reggie put on a serious face. "That's true... and he did accidentally touch my ass a few to many times in the ring when Steven wasn't looking..."

Melody shrugged at her hazel eyes best friend. "Well, whatcha gonna do now? Give him a call and tell him that Steve-o that ass hoe and you are over?"

The black haired diva furrowed her brow. "Ass hoe?"

"It rhymed with Steve-o!" the blonde defended her terms.

Reggie giggled. "Okay then.... and what about Ted? He always tried to get in your pants! But, then again... you let him get in there a few times..."

Melody shrieked, not pleased with her friend knowing about her affairs with her former OVW team mate. "Regina Marie Matthews!"

"Well, it's true," Reggie snapped.

"No it isn't! Now shut up before I knock you out with my new golden accessory," Melody smiled proudly, hugging her title close to her face.

Reggie let a proud smile come to her face, too. "I'm so proud of you, Mel."

"Thanks, Reg," Melody squealed before wrapping her best friend in a tight hug, and holding her like that for a few moments before slowly pulling away. "And let's promise that this belt won't come between us? Or anything for that matter... pinky promise."

Reggie smiled as Melody stuck out her left pinky, and Reggie wrapped her right one around her friends.

"Pinky promise."

**A/N: I just wrote this to let you guys see how close Melody and Reggie are, and how they can joke about each other and still love each other. Oh, and Steven and Ted aren't really involved in the story. They may be mentioned a few times during the girls playful fighting. But I see two other boys for Melody and Reggie... aha! **

**Review, suckaaaas!**

**xoxo- Kenzie.**


	2. Meet Taylin

"Baby, no," Melody shook her head slowly at her boyfriend's figure before her.

"Melody, why the hell not?!" John Morrison stomped his foot, complaining like a child.

"Have you seen yourself?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. John stormed over into the bathroom and then quickly came back out and shrugged.

"I just don't see the problem," he said, pointing up to his hair, which he had clipped back with two of Melody's golden butterfly hair clips. "I think they bring out my eyes."

"Your wearing sunglasses, John," Melody reminded him. He rolled his eyes and took off his bedazzled sunglasses and tossed them onto the bed.

Melody's jaw dropped slightly. "Hey they do bring out your eyes."

A proud smirk came to John's lips. "See, I told ya!"

The clip wearing man wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and lifted her up to his level, kissing her on the lips. As the couple continued their kissing, Mike, the Miz, Mizanin walked in, stopping when he saw the happy pair.

"Ewwww," he groaned, walking by them and plopping down on the edge of a bed. John sighed and sat Melody back down on her feet.

John walked over and stood beside Mike. "How did you get in here? The door was closed."

"Oh," Mike reached into his left front pocket and pulled out a key card, handing it to John. "Reggie gave it to me."

"How did Reggie get a key to our room!?" Melody demanded to know, storming over to where the two boys were.

"Good question..." Mike said, scratching his chin, then his eyes adverted back to John. He tilted his head. "You look different... your eyes really just pop out, did you do something different to your hair?"

As John grinned and took a seat beside Mike on the bed to show him the butterfly hair clips, Reggie walked in the still open door.

"Hey gang!" she exclaimed happily. She had just noticed John and Mike looking intently at the clips, and was about to go see them as well, when an angry Melody blocked her path.

"Hi Melly-" Reggie started, then noted the angry look on her best friend's face. "What?"

Melody crossed her arms over her red t-shirt covered chest. "How did you get a key card to my room, and why did you give it to Mike?"

Reggie blinked. "I always have a key to your room," she stated, as if it was so obvious.

"What!?" the blonde shrieked. "Why?"

Her partner smiled innocently. "Because I love you and John-John."

"We love you, too, Reg-Reg," John said sweetly, but without looking away from the clips.

She giggled and turned her attention back to her friend. Melody just rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. "Did you come here for something?" she asked, figuring it was better to just change the subject.

"Oh, yeah, Vince wants us to come down to the arena early tonight so we can help train this new diva along with Beth," Reggie informed Melody.

"Aw, there's a new diva?" Melody smiled brightly. "I love when we get new divas, they're always so nice."

"Nikki Bella isn't nice," Mike mumbled from his spot on the bed.

"Oh she dumped you like forever ago, get over it," Reggie rolled her hazel eyes at him.

"It was two weeks ago!" he shouted.

Reggie just shrugged. "I'll see you in a few hours, Melody. Bye John-John!" she patted his head, leaned over and slapped Mike against the back of his head, gave an innocent wave and skipped out the door.

"Oh hey, she forgot her key card," John said, and not a moment to soon, Reggie walked back in and snatched it from his hands.

"Oops, almost forgot it," she waved again and then walked off.

"I don't like her either," Mike mumbled.

"That's not what I heard," John said in a sing-songy tone.

Melody's green eyes almost popped out of socket. "You like Reggie?!" she shouted.

Mike glared at John. "Nice going, big mouth."

"So its true!? You do like her?!" the blonde squealed.

The blue eyed man shrugged. "Maybe..."

"You love her!" she yelled, leaning over and wrapping Mike in a big hug.

John furrowed his brow and scratched his head. "Wait... if he doesn't even know if he likes her, how can he love her?"

Mike, who could barely breath through the death grip Melody had around him, shook his head. "Girls, dude."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, sexy," Reggie greeted her best friend as Melody and John walked up to her in the backstage hallways.

"Reggie, please, not in front of Melody," John said, putting a hand out to stop her from talking.

Reggie furrowed her brow, her and Melody sharing a glance, before just shaking their heads. "So," Melody started. "How long do we have before we meet this new diva?"

"Um, I think about-" Reggie started, before a loud squeal came from behind her. She turned to look and saw a pretty girl standing there, wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

"Oh my god!" the girl squealed, running up to the trio. She stuck her hand out to Melody, a wide smile on her face. "Hi! I'm Taylin."

Melody took the girls hand and shook it, smiling. "Hi Taylin. I'm Melody, that's Reggie, and that's John. You must be the new diva!"

"Yep!" Taylin exclaimed. "I'm so happy to be here!"

The three friends all took in Taylin's appearance. She had light brown hair, that went down to just a little below her chest. She had big, light blue eyes, that were practically shining. She was very slim, and looked athletic. She was normal height, not to short, not to tall. Taylin was definitely gorgeous.

"Well, it's great to have you roster, Taylin," Reggie said, her usual happy smile on her face.

"Oh thank you so much, Reggie," the new brunette diva cooed, shaking Reggie's hand.

Melody looked at the watch on her left wrist before looking up at her tag partner. "Oh. Reg, we better go get our sweats on if we're gonna make the training session in time."

Reggie nodded, and then turned back to Taylin. "Mel and I will see you at the training session."

"Okay, bye!" Taylin squealed before wrapping Reggie in a huge, tight hug. As she skipped, yes, literally, skipped off, Reggie and Melody shared another look.

"She was... nice," Melody said.

Reggie nodded. "Oh yes. Very... nice."

John sighed. "Is it just me, or did she scare anyone else with her more-hyper-than-Reggie-ness."

That comment resulted in a slap in the chest from the raven haired diva.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Melody tucked her blonde hair behind her ears. "Come on, Reg. Let's go get ready."


End file.
